


Fourteen Days

by velvethood (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ashton, Sad Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/velvethood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke kind of wishes he could just give the fuck in already because seriously, this challenge is by far the hardest yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourteen Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little one a while ago not for Lashton but they fit it so unbelievably well I couldn't help it, and I adore Lashton so yeah. This was just really fun while I get my Lashton/Cashton fics on the road! Also Michael and Calum have like two lines oops
> 
> It's just fluff and sweetness and please enjoy!

Luke does a lot things. He drinks, he parties, he very occasionally smokes when he’s under stress (but not a lot because he knows that a certain someone doesn’t like it) and he plays his music. But one thing Luke Hemmings _never_ does is back down from a challenge. Maybe it’s because he has quite the crowd of older brothers and cousins or, more likely, because he enjoys so much sport. Either way he’s not entirely sure how it came about. All he knows is that ever since he was kid, he’s never said no to any sort of challenge. It was usually what got him into trouble, not a lot, but it produced the truckload of scars and the broken bones. But it isn’t something he ever thinks about too much; he’s never seen it as a big deal.

Yet, now… he kind of wishes he could just give the fuck in already because seriously, this challenge is by far the hardest yet.

_Luke loves these times the most. When they would spend hours and hours alone with one another, completely forgetting everyone and everything else that exists. Ashton had an early shift at the video store, and Luke had driven him there and picked him up like the loyal, sweet boyfriend he liked to remind Ashton he was. Now they got to spend the rest of the afternoon, evening and probably night together. There’s nothing else he’d rather be doing._

_This was their world and theirs alone._

_“Lukey babe?” Luke acknowledges his other half by looking up into his eyes, away from the small TV flickering before them. He wriggles a bit in his position on top of Ashton, pliant between his lover’s legs. “You know how I’m going away for a few days tomorrow?” He whispers as they lie comfortably in his bed, tangling loosely into one another._

_A deep sigh emits from his chest. “What about it, Ashton?” Luke whispers back, scratching at his chin slightly. He needs a shave._

_Ashton sighs, rolling his eyes. Luke knows he hates it when he calls him by his full name; it always shows that he doesn’t want to talk. Ashton reaches under his boyfriend’s chin, pulling his head up slightly to place a light kiss on his lips. “Well… mum said you can come.”_

_It’s Luke’s turn to roll his eyes. “Why would she say that?”_

_“Because I asked her if you could come?” His statement ends up sounding more like a sarcastic question. Luke knows he should be completely over the moon, knows Ashton doesn’t understand, and sees the slightly hurt look in the older boy’s eyes and tries to retract his words._

_“Look, baby. Don’t get me wrong. I’d love to come, you know I would. But how insensitive would it be for me to impede on your family vacation? You all have been looking forward to this for so long. Plus, I have work.”_

_“You know everyone loves you. They’d love to have you with us, Lukey.”_

_“I’m sure they would. But I think they’d like to have you to themselves for more than two minutes tiger, you know I can’t keep my hands off you.” It isn’t what Ashton wants to hear, but he can’t help but smile and blush anyway, even though he doesn’t really understand. He had to beg like crazy to get his mum to agree, and now Luke is declining?_

_“That’s true, but I’m sure they wouldn’t mi-”_

_“Ash.” There is a tinge to Luke’s voice that tells Ashton that this discussion is over. But Ashton knows Luke well. He can hear the doubt in his voice too. He wants to come, he can feel it. But he also knows that Luke is stubborn, and self aware. He always feels like he’s a hindrance. Ashton doesn’t know how many times he has to tell Luke otherwise before he’ll listen._

_“Look, I’m only doing this for you. I didn’t think you’d wanted to spend ten days without me.” But instead of what he expects to happen, which is for Luke to sigh, break down and give in to his other half’s offer, the older boy only raises a perfect eyebrow._

_“You’re right, I don’t.” He starts, and the eyebrow only gets higher. “But what’s that supposed to mean?” And Luke knows Ashton has seen his mistake, knows the dragon he’s awakened and is cursing himself inwardly but there is no going back now. ‘Plus,’ he thinks to himself, ‘it isn’t so bad; I love to tease him anyway.’_

_“Well, I’m sure I could just about manage with hearing your voice everyday, but… I’m not sure about you, princess. You’re always so… you know. I was just looking out for your best interests.”_

_Both Luke’s eyebrows are basically in his hair now. “I’m so, ‘you know’? ‘You know’ as in, like, needy?” Luke laughs lightly and leans on his elbows between Ashton’s thighs, looking up at him. “So what you’re saying is basically, you think you can go longer without me, than I can without you.” And at this particular moment, the only thing that is probably going through Ashton’s brain is ‘oops’, because he’s actually seen the extent of what he’s done. He knows how competitive Luke can get. This is a one way road now with no space for u-turns. The only way is forward._

_“Um… yeah.”_

_Luke can hear how unsure Ashton is right now and his straight mouth turns into a smirk. “Fine, tiger.” He places a soft, chaste kiss on Ashton’s mouth. He gets back into his former position, wriggling down and resting his head into the crook of his boy’s neck. “After you leave tomorrow, no contact whatsoever. Even after you get back. And we’ll see who caves in first.”_

_Ashton doesn’t reply. All he can do is bite his lip in complete bewilderment over what he’s just done. He’d try and take it back but Luke wouldn’t have any of it, and Ashton rolls his eyes but wraps his arms around a now pliant again Luke, and he’s already forgotten the whole thing 10 minutes later._

So far, it’s been fourteen days. And these fourteen days have easily been the worst that Luke has experienced in a long time, if ever. The sleepless nights, the lack of appetite, the tedious routines and the absolute _hate_ for socializing. Luke doesn’t want to go anywhere. He just wants his baby back.

He is trying to do other things. He still has to go to work, call his mum and go to the grocery store when they’re out of essentials. But nothing feels like it’s worth doing. Everyone is a little worried, considering the fact that he’s declined just about every offer made for a night out or movie marathon with his friends. And everyone knows Luke loves a good night out. But Luke is saying he’s okay, so they leave him be.

What is more confusing is the fact that both he and Ashton (because obviously they have all the same friends in common) have rejected the idea of breaking up. No one really knows what is going on. But if you think about it, Luke realises, it’s better this way. None of them are going to appreciate the fact that they’re doing it for absolutely no reason.

Ashton came back four whole days ago. Luke knows this for a fact because he drove past their home on the day of their return, to see lights on inside and the familiar cars parked out front. He was honestly itching to turn into the Irwin’s driveway, park his car and find his beloved boyfriend. But he knew he couldn’t. He felt like he had something to prove.

He’s also driven past Ashton’s work place for the last three days straight. In the morning and maybe again in the afternoon and perhaps maybe just before they closed but how could he help himself? Ashton would always be behind the counter or at the window fixing the display, smiling as he helped customers. Luke would do anything for that smile to be directed at him. Luke just wants to park up and walk in and drag him to the back room (which he has done countless times) and just have his boyfriend back?

“I just don’t understand,” Calum starts for the third time understandingly, because no one is more inseparable than Luke and Ashton. “You haven’t broken up, but you’re not talking, but there’s nothing wrong? None of you have done anything wrong?”

“Calum, stop asking.” Calum whines. Ashton is his best friend too, and Luke gets that when any of them are not talking the dynamic is weird and off, and this affects them too.

“But I don’t unde-”

“Calum. Play FIFA or fuck off.”

“Hey Hemmings, watch your tongue.” Michael has been pretty quiet until about the whole thing, but obviously he’ll defend Calum to the ends of the earth and back. Calum sticks his tongue out in triumph and proceeds to score. 

Michael continues to eye Luke curiously. He’s probably so quiet because he knows. Michael is usually the challenger in most of Luke’s completely unnecessary dares and knows what Luke is like, knows the silly things Luke will do to prove a point, prove himself. Despite Luke’s awkward and shy demeanour about 70% of the time, the other 30% is spent doing stupid shit with Michael. As if they’re thinking the same thing at the same time, both boys shake their heads and look away. You would think that something he used to do as a child would maybe, maybe be grown out of. That’s what the 18-year-old is thinking to himself anyway, because he cannot comprehend why, on his day off work from the coffee shop, he is at home on his own moping around with nothing to do but play FIFA with his two other best friends who are doing nothing but annoying him further.

Usually, if Ashton is working on his days off, he would sleep in until whenever, take his boyfriend out for lunch then hang around the video shop until Ashton’s manager got annoyed and discreetly told him to fuck off. However, today is a Thursday, and Ashton didn’t work Thursdays. Luke knows his tiger is at home, probably in exactly the same situation as he is, doing nothing.

After the boys leave, most likely because he tells them to fuck off a further 5 times, Luke sits down on his bed rubbing at his eyes. He hasn’t had a full night’s sleep in what felt like forever. He sighs, leaning back on the bed and breathing deeply. He can almost smell Ashton on his sheets, and after about 10 minutes of just… smelling and contemplating, he realises that he just can’t take this anymore. He doesn’t even bother to change, deciding that his plain black tee and jeans were suitable enough to go outside in, before pulling on his snapback and Vans. He jogs down the stairs, picking up his keys and wallet from the table by the door, and he’s out of the house within minutes.

When he gets in the car, he stops for a minute while his hands grip the steering wheel. It’s silent. And it’s now he’s realising that, perhaps for the first time in his life, he’s about to give up a challenge. He shakes his head. It can’t be. He tries to remember a time when he had lost one of his many dares, but he can’t think of a single one. ‘There’s a first time for everything’, he thinks, and it makes him feel a little strange but also at rest. He smiles a genuine, honest smile because in a way, he’s realised that he wouldn’t want to have lost a challenge about anything else. He needs his tiger. He knows this for a fact, and if that makes him a loser, then he’s okay with that.

To Luke, the drive to Ashton’s house feels longer than usual. His house is in walking distance, and in truth he probably should have walked because it doesn’t take that long. Sometimes, when they felt like it and the weather wasn’t impossibly hot, they’d walk slowly from one’s house to the other, just for the sake of it. On the way they’d chatter away about nothing at all or sneak little kisses under the shade of trees. 

Luke doesn’t even remember driving up behind the family car or getting out of the car at all. He wakes up from his dreamland to find himself in front of their pale blue door, awaiting someone to open it from the inside. Did he even knock?

He does again anyway, and hears a female voice from inside. “Finally,” A young, dark haired girl opens the front door while rolling her eyes. Lauren and Luke have quite a good relationship. He has a lot of respect for her, considering she is only 13 and his boyfriend’s younger sister. “He’s in his room. Please, make him stop sulking. It’s unsettling.” Luke laughs properly for the first time in days.

Luke jogs up the stairs, before turning left and strolling to the door furthest down. He doesn’t bother to think or knock because he never does. He just walks in like nothing’s changed, and closes the door behind him. He slips off his shoes and sits them at the wall, and all the time he’s doing so, Ashton is on his bed and hasn’t bothered to turn around.

The room is white, which is slightly strange for such a colourful and musical young soul like Ashton, but seems to be perfect for him. His has a feature wall which has all his favourite bands and artwork and another which holds shelfs of his favourite books and CD’s. The bed that Ashton is lying on is pushed up in the corner of the room, lights draped all over the window above the bed allowing gentle sunlight to pass through, illuminating the angelic room in the most beautiful way. Luke had always been envious of the detailed simplicity of Ashton’s room.

“Go away.” Is all he says after a while, not even acknowledging who it is. Luke rolls his eyes, Ashton had always been emotional; he’s behaving like they’d broken up. It’s then that Luke notices that Ashton is wearing Luke’s check red and black shirt, and chuckles to himself because he’s been looking everywhere for that. Ashton’s missed him a lot too.

“I don’t think you mean that.” The curly haired boy shoots up from his bed, turning to face the blonde. His jaw drops open and bandana slips down his head a bit, and the younger of the two doesn’t think he’s seen the other look so cute yet completely distraught at the same time.

“I missed you tiger,” is all Luke says before the other is literally flying across the room, throwing himself into Luke’s arms. The force is so much that the two would have come hurtling to the ground if it wasn’t for the thankfully steady wall behind them. Luke’s legs can barely hold himself up let alone Ashton who is all slender muscle.

“I’ve missed you too, princess. I don’t ever want to do that again.” They giggle, realising how much they’ve missed the warmth of each other’s bodies. Luke pulls him closer if even possible, shaking his head before kissing the others forehead. Ashton nuzzles into his neck and how the hell did Luke manage for so long?

“You don’t have to worry about that tiger.”

Ashton pulls the two towards the bed, pressing his pale pink lips against Luke’s as they topple onto the sheets. They push themselves further onto the bed, not once breaking their heated kiss. They don’t part for air, needing each other so much more as Luke pins Ashton down with his body. Luke can’t describe how much he has missed the feel of Ashton’s full, sweet lips on his own, and their kiss is all heat and rough and fast. He tangles his fingers through his lover’s hair causing the older to whimper quietly underneath him, earning him a tug or two.

Luke eventually pulls off, leaving them both panting, remembering their desperate need for oxygen. Yet they are back at it within seconds, tongues fighting for dominance as Luke straddling Ashton’s waist, pulls away to dive straight into his neck and leave light kisses all over. Ashton bites his lip, squeezing at Luke’s hips underneath his long fingers. He pulls back, looking into Ashton’s eyes for a bit. He smiles, almost having forgotten how his hazel eyes take his breath away every single time. Ashton smiles back, then pulls him back in for another fiery kiss before Luke finds Ashton’s weak spot on his neck again and sucks on it, marking his body as his own and causing Ashton to arch up off the bed slightly, moaning quietly. They’re in such desperate need of contact, and their hips begin moving against one another as the room rapidly goes up in temperature.

Ashton pushes Luke off him, still panting and wanting him more than he has in a long, long time, but he knows he can’t. Luke pushes his bottom lip out, black lip ring catching the light as he removes himself from on top of Ashton and drops down next to him. “Mum and Lauren are home.” Luke nods understandingly, immediately snuggling up with his boyfriend. “Plus, I haven’t slept too great, I’m tired.” They chuckle, knowing neither one of them have.

“Let’s sleep then.” Luke says, and straight away Ashton’s sweet hazel eyes close as he rests his head on Luke’s chest. His breathing is once again steady, but there is something that has been playing on Luke’s mind ever since Ashton tackled him and he wants to tell Ashton before he falls asleep.

“Hey tiger?” One eye opens and he looks up at his boyfriend in reply. “You smell really fucking good.” Ashton giggles, shaking his head. Luke presses kisses into his hair and Ashton squirms gleefully under the attention.

“Thank you, princess. I stole the shower gel from the cabin. Too good to pass up.” He sits up in one swift move, breathing his hot breath on Luke’s ear as his fingers rub at the skin on show at the younger boy’s hip. Luke is practically shivering in delight and complete want, damn Ashton’s mum for being home. “It’s vanilla,” he whispers, giving him a loving, innocent kiss. He lies back down again without a single word or glance, head against Luke’s chest again. And within minutes he’s gone, soft snores filling the room.

Luke looks down at his charming boyfriend, feeling the adoration soar through his body as he cards softly through his hair. He has no clue how he survived the last fourteen days. He kisses Ashton’s forehead again and closes his own eyes, leaving his lips barely attached to the boy. He falls asleep to the smell of vanilla, the feel of lover’s heartbeat against his side and the sound of his snores. 

Even if the world were to fall apart tomorrow, he knows it’ll be okay. He’s got Ashton back.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke! Please feel free to kudos/comment and follow me on [tumblr](http://irwieaf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
